1. Field of the Invention
The present invention may relate to a revolving door with a ceiling drive beam that may be integrated into a ceiling structure, whereby the ceiling construction may consist of at least two detachable arcuate segments, which may be semicircular, that can be connected into a full circle and that may be bounded on the outside by a face band, which ceiling drive beam may be detachably connected to at least one segment.
2. Background Information
The use of ceiling constructions in two segments for revolving doors, which segments can be detachably connected with each other, may be particularly advantageous when the revolving door in question has a large diameter. On one hand, this arrangement may make possible essentially efficient pre-assembly in the manufacturing plant for test runs, and on the other hand, on account of the ability to separate the ceiling construction into individual parts, it may facilitate transport.
On a device of the type described above, the ceiling drive beam may form a component of one of the two segments and may be connected to the second segment only during final assembly on the construction site. The length of the ceiling drive beam may be relatively short, and the ceiling drive beam may be located between two ribs of the ceiling construction that border it on its ends, i.e., the dimensions of the ceiling drive beam may be determined so that the drive system required for the operation of the revolving door and the associated control and regulation components can be installed in the ceiling drive beam.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, there may be more than two segments.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, the segments may be circular but not semicircular.
In the event of a modification, i.e., in particular in the event of an enlargement of the diameter of the revolving door, the use of an appropriately adaptable ceiling drive beam may be necessary on account of the related modifications to the power of the drive system and to the control and regulation components.